Nevermind
by ElmaAmle
Summary: Albus Potter börjar sitt första år på Hogwarts. Räddslan över att inte få vänner, försvinner snabbt och istället börjar han inse hur hans familj och släkt verkligen är. Jag skriver ur Albus, Rose, James, Scorpius Steve CLearwaters och Roxannes synvinkel. Steve Clearwater är en påhittad person. Jag vet att det här blev dåligt och att man inte fattar vad den handlar om :(


**Prolog:**

_Albus_

Albus Potter tittade länge efter sin föräldrar, trots att han inte såg dem längre. Det kändes konstigt att lämna dem, att inte längre kunna krypa ner i deras säng på morronen och dricka varm choklad med dem. Allt skulle bli så annorlunda nu. Han var äntligen på väg till Hogwarts, det som han längtat till ändå sen James fick brevet, men nu… kändes allt bara konstigt. Visst, han längtade till att få börja lära sig att trolla, men att inte kunna träffa Ginny och Harry på flera månader skulle kännas så ensamt. Han skulle bara känna Rose i sin årskurs, och det var inte ens säkert att det skulle hämna i samma elevhem. Det var inte säkert att någon skulle vila bli kompis med honom.

Albus var en pojke i 11 års åldern med svart, rakt hår och gröna ögon som han ärvt av sin pappa. Han var inte lika kraftigt byggd som James, utan var en mycket spinkig och small pojke, precis som sin pappa hade varit.

Albus tyckte mycket om att läsa och måla, så satt därför helst ensam i sitt rum medans han antigen läste en tjock roman eller målade av något vacker motiv han set innan. Han var därför raka motsatsen till Jams, som gillade att ta mycket plats och stod gärna i centrum, och hatade allt som hade med bokstäver att göra.

Albus tog tag i sin tunga väska och började släppa den genom tåget .Det verkade som om allt var fullt överallt, och han kände sig lite orolig. Skulle han bli tvungen att fråga om lov att få sitta med någon? Vad skulle de då svara? Skulle han bli utfryst och få lov att stå i mittgången hela resen? Oron växte i magen och han gick osäkert längre och längre bak i tåget. Som tur var för Albus, hittade han Rose i en kupé, tillsammans med deras kusiner Victoire Weasley, om gick sitt sista är på Hogwarts, Roxanne Weasley, som gick sitt sjätte år, och James, som satt och tittade ut genom fönstret med drömmande blick.

Albus gick in och satte sig bredvid sin bror, som snabbt tittade upp, för en sedan genast titta ut genom fönstret. Albus suckade och försökte lägga sin väska på bagage utrymmet ovanför dem.

- Låt mig hjälpa dig, log Victoire och viftade lät med sin trollstav. Väskan åkte lätt upp i liften, för att smidigt åka in till bagage utrymmet.

- Tack, sa Albus och satte sig ner igen.

- Men, hur länge? Frågade Roxanne ivrigt Victoire, och Albus förstod att hon fortsatte med att prata om det de hade pratat om innan han kommit.

- 4 veckor, sa Victoire och rodnade lätt.

- Varför har du inte sagt något? Halv skrek Roxanne, vilket fick James att rycka till ur sin dvala och tittade surt på de två tjejerna.

- Helt ärligt, jag bryr mig inte hur länge Victoire och Teddy har dejtat, eller hur bra han är på att kyssas, muttrade han till Roxanne.

Roxanne och Victoire tittade surt på honom, men lät ämnet falla. De började prata om något annat, som inte berörde någon av de andra, medans Rose och Albus tog upp varsin bok. James fortsatte med att kolla ut genom fönstret, utan att säg ett ord till någon.

Albus tittade halvt otroligt på sin bror, men kände samtidigt att det var skönt att han för en gångs skull var tyst. James var något av en bråkmakare, skulle alltid göra det man inte fick, och alltid ha sista ordet. Men han var omtyckt av alla, speciellt tjejerna. Albus skulle aldrig förstå det, men James var förmodligen en av skolan populäraste killar.

James

Själv satt James och tänkte. Det här året skulle bli annorlunda. Han visste att alla gillade honom, förutom lärarna. Han visste mycket väl om att han inte gjorde tillräckligt i skolan, men det så svårt att ändra på det nu. Han hade alltid varit den som aldrig riktigt brydde sig om lektionerna. Men nu när han så gärna ville bli lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster, skulle han bli tvungen att kämpa mer i skolan, trots att det var många år kvar innan han skulle gå ut skolan. Men han visste mycket väl att det han lärde sig nu, skulle han ha mycket stor nytta med senare. James suckade. Han skulle bara börja sitt andra år, men visste hur stor press det skulle vara på honom nu. Han behövde arbeta bättre i skolan, samtidigt som han inte ville förlora sin popularitet. Det skulle helt klart bli ett svårt är för honom.

Rose

Rose studera noga sin bok. Det var En bok om förvandlingskonst, som hon hade köpt för att kunna läsa på fritiden. Hennes farbror George och hennes pappa, sa alltid att hon var minst en lika stor bokslukare och lika duktig som hennes mamma. Fast hennes mamma sa alltid att hon var lika Quidditch galen som henne pappas. Så hon var minst sagt en blandning av de båda. Fast Rose var inte som alla trodde hon var. Alla såg hennes som plugghästen, men egentligen ville hon bli Quidditch spelare, eller någonting som hade med Quidditch. Om hon bara kunde få alla att inse vem hon egentligen var, inte vem alla trodde hon var. Hon visste redan att alla direkt skulle se henne som nörden. Hon såg helt enkelt ut som en, med ett par stora, runda glasögon, alltid tusentals böcker i väskan och hemstickade tröjor. Ingen skulle någonsin ta henne för den hon verkligen var, vilket störde henne. OM hon bara skulle kunna ändra på sig själv…

Roxanne

Roxanne tittade avundsjukt på Victoire, hennes kusin var så vacker! Alla killar tyckte om henne. Hon hade vacker, slätt hy, perfekt, blont hår som alltid låg rätt till. Precis lagom lång och small, precis lagom stora bröst och läppar. Det fanns inget fel på henne. Inte som Roxanne precis, hennes svarta hår var minst lika krulligt som ett fårs ull. Ingen skulle någonsin tycka om henne. Aldrig någonsin hade en kille frågat ut henne, och den ända killen som hade kysst henne hade varit full. Visst, folk tyckte hon var roligt och trevlig, men hon var aldrig någon favorit bland killarna. De killar hon blivit kär i, valde alltid någon annan som de skulle bli kära i , oftast i Victoire. Roxannes bästa vän, förutom Victoire, var hennes jämnåriga kompis Steve Clearwater. Honom hade hon varit kär i sen deras tredje år tillsammans. Men han såg henne aldrig som något mer en bara en vän. Om hon bara kunna bli mer som Victoire, då skulle hon åtminstone ha någon liten chans att få någon pojkvän innan hon dog.

/


End file.
